mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy is one of Candy's best friends from her old school. Being boy-crazy, Lucy develops a crush on pretty much every good-looking boy she sees and has had numerous relationships in the past, which she listed in Episode 19 whenshe meets your Candy and Dake. About Lucy is a girl who is friends with your Candy from your old school. Her French name is Laeti, which is short for Laetitia. In episode 19, she mentions your character to be a bit clueless when a guy is in love with her and she wishes she could be more confident. During episode 20, Kentin will show somewhat fear of seeing Lucy, stating how she used to verbally torture him back at their old school. Candy mentions she falls in love with almost every guy in a matter of seconds. She claims to have gotten out of a number of relationships like Mael, Jeremy, Julien, Theo, Kevin, Daniel, Mehdi and so forth. At the end of Episode 29, she appears in front of Candy's apartment, for unknown reasons. In Episode 37 it is revealed that Lucy's parents split up recently. History Coming soon... Personality Lucy is a loud and eccentric person who knows no bound. She tends to be shameless and very carefree, not caring much for consequences, such as when she wasn't worried about the Principal catching her on school grounds. She can get ahead of herself And becomes very clingy when she meets a handsome boy. Though it doesn't really show, she seems to care about Candy's social life and knows her well enough to know that Candy often ignores hints and gestures from guys that fancy her. Relationships Friends Candy=Lucy was an old friend of your Candy from her previous school, before coming to Sweet Amoris. She seems happy to see Candy again after a long while. The two seem to know each other well enough to understand each other's reactions to boys, as Candy is not surprised by Lucy's obsession with boys, and Lucy easily points out how Candy often can never tell when a boy likes her. |-| Kentin=Lucy used to verbally abuse Kentin back when he was "Ken", at their old school. She doesn't recognize him when she sees his new look and starts to flirt with him, unbeknownst to her that it is Ken. Once Candy reveals whom he really is, she begins to act all surprised and ends off with an insult, saying how a few seconds ago she found him cute but now, he was just plain old Ken. The two aren't very fond of each other and are currently on bad terms. However, in Episode 30, she is shown to have found quite an interest in him if he is the one your Candy has chosen. Family Lucy seems to be in bad terms with her mother, often running away from home and coming to your Candy's Lucy reveals that her parents have split and she is upset by her mother bringing home men. By Episode 39, things seem to have calmed down a bit, which we learn by a text from her. Sprites Laeti.png Laeti2.png Laeti4.png Laeti3.png Laeti6.png Laeti7.png 925-cdac26a9a459ef9f-1505221080.png 926-509592828df29fe2-1505221101.png 928-626a1092d3f36eb0-1505221148.png 927-e3cd869c655ea69b-1505221128.png Illustrations Illustration-Event Christmas2015-All girls.jpg Trivia * During the first dialogue at the mall with her, Lucy talks about some of the many boys she has dated: Maël, Jeremy, Julien, Theo, Kevin, Daniel and Mehdi. Apparently, these are all names of the Beemoov Staff's male members. * In the Animated Series, there is a pile of pictures from the main heroine, Lynn's, old school. On some of those pictures, a girl looking a lot like Lucy can be seen, although her face isn't fully shown. However, it wasn't confirmed if this was really Lucy, or just coincidence. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student